


Endless Sky

by anavoli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Levi and Petra, includes prompts from Rivetra Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start a drabble collection here on Ao3. It's the same title as the one I have on ff.net but I'm too lazy to transfer things over right now. I might slowly bring over the fics that I particularly liked from there but for now, this is all new stuff since I'm only going to be posting on Ao3 now.

_Plop!_

Levi stared, frozen with horror, at the now-sinking book in the bathtub. There was no saving it now, it wasn’t even worth fishing out and salvaging.

It wasn’t until it hit the bottom of the tub that he realized what just happened.

“Shit.”

-x-x-x-x-

“I’m home!”

Levi looked up from his computer and felt his hands go clammy. Just play it cool, he told himself, walking out to greet his wife. Maybe she won’t notice.

“Hey,” he greeted. “How was work?”

“Exhausting,” Petra sighed, giving him a quick kiss. “We lost some important documents so Anka and I had to spend most of our day looking for them. I’m ready to just lay on the couch and read for the rest of the day.”

“Oh.” Levi could feel his heart start to race even faster. Think fast! his brain was shouting. “Since you’ve been working so hard all day, how about we go out for dinner tonight?”

Petra thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. “Too tired. Maybe this weekend? We have some leftovers in the fridge that we should eat anyways.”

 _Damn it._ “Sure,” Levi replied, moving towards the kitchen. “I’ll heat some up really quickly.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

Levi opened the fridge and pulled out some chicken. From the corner of his eye, he saw Petra walk towards the bookshelf. He tried not to panic, preparing the food as quickly as he could.

“Hey, Levi?” Petra called. “Have you seen my copy of The Deathly Hallows? You know, the signed one?”

Inwardly, he cringed. “No,” he said. “Maybe it’s upstairs.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she mused. “I’m going to go and check.”

“Check after dinner,” Levi cut in, setting the plates on the table. “Let’s eat while the food’s still hot.”

“Oh, okay.”

Dinner was pleasant. Petra wanted to talk about something other than work so Levi told her about Hanji’s current plan to backpack across the country.

“Wow, I wish I could join her,” Petra laughed. “Any vacation, especially with Hanji, would be great.”

“We could both use a vacation,” Levi said. “Maybe this summer?”

“Maybe.”

Levi felt himself relax. He had almost forgotten about the book until Petra got up to put her plate in the sink.

“Alright, I’m going to get my book and a cup of coffee and settle down to read.”

“Wait-” Thinking fast, Levi’s eyes searched for a distraction. His gaze landed on the TV. “Isn’t Game of Thrones on tonight?”

“What?” Petra blinked. “No, I already saw this week’s episode. I’m going to read.”

Resigned to his fate, Levi sat down on the couch and flicked through channels, occasionally glancing up the stairs. Maybe Petra would think that she had misplaced it. She wouldn’t automatically connect her missing book to him.

“That’s weird,” Petra sighed, walking back down the stairs. “When was the last time I saw it...the bathroom? Or something?”

“Maybe you lost it,” Levi mumbled.

She narrowed her eyes. “Levi,” she began. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No.”

“I can read your stupid stoic look.”

“Are you sure.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know where your book is.”

“Yes, you do!”

Dammit. He might as well come clean. It’d be worse for him if he tried to keep lying.

“I might have...well….accidentally knocked it over into the bathtub.”

A moment of complete shock.

Petra could hardly process it. First of all, what was he doing with her Harry Potter book in the bathroom?

And then the rage.

“You dropped my _signed copy_ of The Deathly Hallows into the bathtub?” she screamed. “Levi Ackerman, where is it!”

“I had to throw it away,” he muttered. “It was ruined.”

“Do you know how rare that is?!”

“You put it in the bathroom in the first place!”

“And you knocked it over!”

“I’ll get you a new one!”

“Argh!”

Petra sank down on the couch next to him, crossing her arms in frustration.

“Sorry,” Levi sighed.

She punched his shoulder. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You owe me.”

“I’ll get you a copy that’s even better than the other one."

“Good.”


	2. Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra struggles with the loss of a loved one. Written for Rivetra Week Day 1: Runaway

_She showed up on his doorstep that day, with dried up tear-tracks on her face and a backpack slung over her shoulder. Without another word, he let her in, lent her a towel and a blanket. A shower washed away the dirt, but there was no hiding the lost expression on her face._

_He never asked any questions, never jumped to any conclusions. She just needed time._

_While he went to work, she stayed in his apartment and cleaned up, cooked meals. He never minded the extra help. They made small talk at dinner, and he let her lead the conversation, so that he wouldn’t accidentally cross the line. She stayed for a week._

_And only then did she speak._

-x-x-x-

“I couldn’t stand it anymore. Staying in that empty house. There are so many memories wrapped up in there, you know? So yeah, I needed to take a break. Get away for a little while.”

“My door’s always open for you,” Auruo said. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Thank you,” I sighed, wrapping my arms around my legs. “You’re the only one I can really talk to about this. You...knew him best.”

He chuckled softly. “That’s an interesting way to put it. I don’t even know if you could consider us friends.

“I don’t know. He was always so annoyed by you...but he cared about you too.”

“He cared about you most,” was all he said.

I tightened my fists. “I know.”

“Petra,” Auruo gripped my hands, forcing them to uncurl before I could draw blood. “He would have wanted you to go on with your life too.”

“Did he?” I shouted, ripping my hand away. “Did he ever think that I could just...forget about him when he left me with so many questions? _I loved him_ , Auruo. He knew just how to make me laugh, how to comfort me, tell me that everything was going to be okay.”

“Levi didn’t-”

“ _Don’t_ say his name,” I snapped. “What he did was unforgivable. He _left_ me.”

I hated how my voice cracked. How the tears rolled down my cheeks and left me shaking. Auruo just looked at me with pity, this husk of a woman who was lost without the love of her life.

“I’ve known him for ten years,” I whispered. “I thought our relationship meant more to him.”

“It did,” Auruo countered. “You were the light of his life, Petra. Everyone could tell. He was broken when he met you, and you were there to pick up the pieces.”

“Then why,” I interjected. “Why pick everything up and leave?”

“I-” he struggled to find an answer, before sighing in defeat. “I don’t know.”

Our conversation dropped into silence. I couldn’t even hear the ticking of the clock.

“I would have gone with him,” I said finally, breaking the silence. “Whatever he was running from, I would have gone with him every step of the way.”

“I think he knew that.” Auruo sighed. “And that’s exactly why he didn’t take you with him.”

He was right. I sure hated it, but he was right. Because Levi...damn him...would always put others before himself. He was always so busy protecting other people from himself.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” I asked.

“Yes.” Auruo replied firmly. There was a sureness in his voice and I wanted to trust in that. “He will come back.”

_Good_ , I thought. _So I can punch him and kiss him and punch him again._

I packed my bags then, and with Auruo’s repeated promise that his home would always be open to me, I went back to my own, with its silent walls and settling dust.

_Wait for me._

“Fine, you bastard,” I conceded, dropping my keys on the counter with a decided _clang_. “I’ll wait.”

 

 


	3. Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Petra in a greenhouse, falls in love, and learns about the transient nature of flowers. Written for Rivetra Week Day 2: Ephemeral

He met her in a greenhouse, of all places. She was near the back, digging up a cluster of wilted roses.

"What happened there?" Levi asked.

She looked up, and at first glance, he couldn't help but notice how well she fit into her surroundings. White bandana around her golden hair, blue eyes like the sky. Not like his black clothing and grumpy exterior.

"Well," the woman began. "Nothing lasts forever." She stood up then, brushing the soil off her hands. "So!" she smiled. "How can I help you?"

Levi blinked, forgetting for a moment why he was there in the first place. "Oh, I'm looking for some flowers. My sister's graduating."

"That's great! Let me show you around."

She walked him around the greenhouse, pointing out flowers and explaining their meanings until his head buzzed.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "This isn't really my thing. Just...pick what you think is best?"

She laughed. "Alright, I will. What's your sister's name?"

"Isabel."

"And this is a college graduation, right?"

"Yeah."

Levi followed her as she went around and picked up flowers, occasionally asking him questions so that it wouldn’t be so awkward.

“There you go!” she chirped. “One bouquet for one lovely lady.”

“Thanks,” Levi reached for his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

She rang up his purchase and wished him a good day, which he acknowledged with a nod. On the way out the door, however, he realized he had spent ten whole minutes of his life with this woman and had never learned her name.

“Oh, sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name,” he said, turning on his heel.

Surprised, she seemed to draw up a blank, before chuckling. “Petra,” she answered. “What about yourself?

“Levi.”

-x-x-x-

“Wow!” Isabel squealed. “Big bro, these flowers are great.”

Levi just rubbed his neck and resisted the urge to cringe. One would think that at 21 years old, Isabel would have passed her squealing stages. “You’re welcome.”

"Don't tell me you picked these out yourself," Isabel teased.

"I didn't," Levi admitted. "I had help."

His sister punched his arm. "See, you do care!"

After an obnoxious amount of pictures, Levi followed his sister to a bar, where she was meeting her friends to celebrate. Being morally obligated to not only spend time with her, but also make sure she didn't do anything stupid, he decided to stay.

He didn't know any of Isabel's friends, so he resigned himself to a glass of water and his phone.

To his surprise, there was another familiar face at the bar.

"Levi, right?"

He looked up as Petra sat down next to him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Didn't expect to see you here."

She laughed. "I would say the same about you. People usually don't come here for a glass of water."

"Designated driver," Levi responded, inclining his head towards Isabel. "That's my sister over there."

"Oh!" The memory surfaced in Petra's mind. "Did she like the flowers?"

He nodded. "She loved them."

"Glad to hear it," Petra smiled. She was a very smiley person, Levi noticed.

"Anyway," she continued. "I shouldn't keep you for too long. See you around!"

Levi watched her go to the back to join a group of friends. Suddenly, Isabel came up behind him and slung her arms over his shoulders.

"Isabel!" Levi scowled. "Don't tell me you're drunk already."

"Nah." She didn't relinquish her hold. "We were about to leave actually."

_Thank god_ , Levi thought, while saying, "I'll get the car."

"Wait!" Isabel stopped him. "Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"A woman who works at the flower boutique downtown. She's the one who made the bouquet I gave you."

"Wow," Isabel breathed in awe. "Talented  _and_ beautiful. You picked a good one, big bro."

Levi raised an eyebrow. “We’re not dating, Isabel.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Isabel sighed. "Well, your loss. I can tell you two would be good together."

"Whatever you say."

-x-x-x-

Two weeks later he formally asked her out. Fate had a funny way of making sure they continued to cross paths. At the laundromat, restaurants, even on the bus, of all places.

"Finally," Isabel groaned when he told her. "I  _told_  you it was going to happen."

"And naturally you're always right," Levi deadpanned.

"Well I was right this time," Isabel winked. "You'd better not scare her away. Petra's so nice and sweet."

Levi figured that if he could scare Petra Ral away, it probably would have happened by now. He enjoyed talking with her, on every strange situation when they met.

"Well, see you later," Isabel finished stuffing the muffin into her mouth. "Wish me luck on the interview."

"Don't be late!" Levi shouted instead, a sentiment met with a middle finger.

-x-x-x-

“You’re late.”

Petra’s laugh trickled over the phone. “Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way.”

“They won’t let me take my reservation without you here.”

“I know, I’ll be there in five minutes,” Petra assured. “Bus is just running a little late.”

“Well I’ll be here,” Levi responded.

“Love you.”

He was feeling impatient, but he could never be angry with her. Not when he knew the reason she was late was probably because she had stayed behind to close up shop. That was Petra, always taking time to make someone else’s life easier.

Somehow a person like her had stayed in his life. It had been a year now, since Levi walked into the flower shop. Levi could wait five more minutes for her.

But he waited for ten minutes, then thirty, and long before then he knew something was terribly wrong.

-x-x-x-

Levi carried a bouquet of flowers out the door. They were pink roses, Petra’s favorite, and he hoped that they would brighten the place up.

“Pink roses represent love and appreciation,” she had told him so long ago.

He visited every month. Each time with a new bouquet of flowers. He continued to visit the same flower shop, picking fresh flowers from the greenhouse. The workers had learned to recognize him, and every time they wished him well.

“Hey,” he murmured softly, replacing the wilted flowers with the fresh ones.

Once upon a time, Petra would have beamed, turned around and teased him for the clumsy way that he held the bouquet. Not anymore.

Levi stood there for a moment, looking at the pink flowers against the black marble. Petra Ral. Beloved daughter and friend. Then he sighed, took the wilted flowers in hand, and walked away.

_Nothing lasts forever._


	4. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every case, Levi and Petra will fight to the death for what they believe in. No matter the cost. Written for Rivetra Week Day 3: Criminal

“So, Ackerman, isn’t it?”

The man above him sneered, running the blade of his knife under Levi’s chin.

"Go to hell," Levi muttered through gritted teeth.

“Now I see where the rebellion gets its spark,” the man spat. “Every single one is like you, foolish until death.”

Levi met his eyes with a glare. “I’d rather die fighting than die a slave.”

Spitting in his face, the man turned a gun to Levi’s forehead. “Who’s fighting now?”

A gunshot. Levi started in surprise when his captor suddenly fell to his knees, a single wound in his forehead.

The familiar face of Petra Ral was a sight to behold. She put her gun back in its holster and rushed to untie Levi’s ropes.

“Took you long enough,” Levi muttered.

“Did you have any doubt that I wasn’t going to come get you?” Petra chided, struggling with the knot.

“It was getting pretty close there for a second,” Levi responded.

“Yeah, sorry,” Petra said, loosening the ropes so Levi could easily slip out. “Had a little trouble with the welcome wagon.”

“Any casualties?”

“Gunther’s got a bullet wound in his shoulder, but there’s nothing major.”

“Good.”

Petra fumbled for a flashlight as they ran into the dark corridor. “Hanji’s got the helicopter out back. She can only hold down the fort for so long, so we’d better get out there quick.”

“Wait,” Levi grabbed her arm and pulled her in towards him, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

Petra kissed him once more, fast and hard, then pushed away with a smirk. “Just try and keep up.”

As they rushed out the building, Levi had to squint against the first sunlight he had seen in days. The Titans didn’t like windows much, especially not for prisoners, so even a barren landscape was a more welcome sight than stone walls.

“Glad to see you’re alive and kicking!” Erd Gin slapped Levi’s back with a wide smile.

“Barely,” Levi replied, but a smirk had already begun to pull at his lips. God, had he missed everyone.

Gunther Schultz chuckled. “Petra wait too long to rescue you again?”

“What can I say?” Petra laughed, holding out her hands. “I wanted to make a dramatic entrance.”

An explosive landed five feet to their left, and they all ducked, instantly on high alert.

“What was that?” Gunther hissed.

Erd frowned. “Nothing good. We’d better get to that helicopter.”

Keeping their guns drawn and senses tuned for further attacks, the group bolted towards the helicopter, where Hanji Zoe and Auruo Bossard were waiting.

“Yoo-hoo!” Hanji shouted, waving her arms. “Over here!”

They ducked inside the machine, and Hanji gave Levi a quick hug before rushing towards the cockpit.

“Good thing you guys got back when you did,” Auruo said. “We were almost about to go and find you.” The helicopter began to rise and they almost toppled over.

Levi cursed. “Who taught her to drive?”

“She’s probably in a rush,” Auruo explained. “We caught sight of some Titan soldiers right before you guys showed up.”

“Yeah, they sent an explosive our way,” Erd said, wiping his forehead. “Clearly word has spread. We’ve lost the element of surprise.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Petra shook her head, checking her gun for ammunition. “We want every Titan soldier to be there for the final battle.”

“Someone want to fill me in?” Levi asked.

Gunther nodded. “Hanji’s going to drop out right outside Maria. We’ve got resistance members fighting there already, but once we join the fight, we’ll begin the final onslaught.”

“Alright,” Levi crossed his arms. “What’s the plan here?”

“We’re taking back the Tower,” Petra answered.

“You can’t be serious,” Levi scowled. “It’s a suicide mission.”

Auruo shook his head. “At this point, it’s all or nothing. Titans have us outnumbered, but if we take the Tower, we’ll finally have the upper hand. Either way, after today, the war will be over.”

The five friends looked at each other.

“Well,” Levi sighed. “I’ve been sitting in a dark cell for a week. I’m ready to kill some Titan scum.”

“Hey, we’re five minutes from Maria,” Hanji’s voice came over the speakers. “Get ready for the drop.”

“You ready?” Petra asked, handing Levi a gun.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The team shrugged on their gear and stood by the hatch. From a distance, Maria looked peaceful as ever, no visible signs of warfare.

“I’m opening the door on three,” Hanji said.

“We’re ready.”

“One, two, three,” Hanji pressed the button. “Give ‘em hell.”

The battle was hell. The team rushed straight for the tower, helping out as many rebels on their way. Petra watched comrades fall, but couldn’t stop to help, so she clutched her gun and vowed to avenge them.

The tower was absolute chaos. Rebels were outnumbered five to one, Titan soldiers swarmed the hallways.

“Dammit, there are too many of them,” Levi growled. They stood behind a badly barricaded door, and the chair was already starting to splinter.

It had taken them far too long to reach the center of the tower already, and it showed. Auruo was breathing heavily, blood trickling down his arm. Petra remained alert, but Levi could see how every muscle strained to keep her upright. They were all running on adrenaline at this point.

“You and Petra go ahead,” Erd shouted, firing another round out a hole in the door.

Petra pressed her lips together. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Gunther replied, straining against the door. “We can buy you time.”

Levi looked at Petra. Neither of them wanted to leave their friends behind, but they were wasting precious time.

“How long can you give us?” Levi asked.

Auruo threw another chair against the door. “Ten minutes, maybe fifteen if we’re lucky.”

Petra nodded. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

“We’ll be waiting for the bells!” Erd called after them.

The two bolted up the tower steps, and through the doors that led to the main room. At the center stood the Titan’s leader, Grisha Jaeger. Upon first glance, no one would think much of him, but Petra and Levi were no strangers to this man.

“So,” Grisha smiled, turning at the sound of their footsteps. “You’ve come to deliver yourselves for conviction?”

“Not today,” Petra spat, and a single bullet ripped through the air.

That day, the bells rang loud and clear, the flag of the rebellion dropped from the window like a banner of hope. The Titan soldiers dropped their weapons, and the rebels buried their dead.

The next morning, Levi and Petra stood on the hillside, watching the repairs begin in Maria as the sun began to rise.

“We did it,” Petra breathed, gripping Levi’s hand.

“Yes,” Levi nodded. “We did.”


End file.
